


Daddy

by ladyofreylo



Series: Modern AU Reylo [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Ben Solo climbs in through his neighbor Rey's window one morning.  She is enchanted and swept off her feet by this tall, handsome, goofy man.  When he finds her reading 50 Shades of Grey for a work project, he believes she is looking for a Daddy to call her own.  Maybe she is and maybe she isn't.  Find out here....They explore a bit of kink together, but it's very light.  Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Modern AU Reylo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757101
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Daddy

He was so tall he could stand behind her in the mirror and brush her hair. He took down the three buns gently while she watched. Rey didn’t know him that well. She shouldn’t even be here in his apartment, allowing him to use his brush on her hair. 

Rey said, softly. “You shouldn’t do this, Ben. You will get my hair mixed into your brush. Then when you use it, you may find my strands in your hair.”

“You will have marked me,” he said, smiling slightly, his eyes warm, “as yours.”

Rey swallowed. She only nodded, not entirely sure what to say to this giant man.

“It’s a nice brush,” she said, enjoying the feel of it tugging her hair.

“Yes,” he said, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “It works well.”

She didn’t quite know what to think. She turned in his arms. His chest was bare.

Ben Solo, her tall, dark, and handsome neighbor, had been pursuing Rey for a week. She knew she was being wooed.

He lived directly above her. She’d left her kitchen window open to catch the cool summer breeze in the morning. She was cooking eggs and singing to herself, enjoying the sound of her own voice. She heard something on the fire escape outside the large kitchen window. She looked out and saw two giant feet pattering down, followed by long legs, followed by a cute man’s behind, big hands, long arms, a muscular chest, and thick, black wavy hair. He saw her looking at him. 

“Oh, hey, hi, uh, hello,” he said, waving at her. “I’m your neighbor. I’m Ben. Uh, Ben Solo. Thought you were my friend… Where’d he go? Is he here?” Tall man squatted down to peek in the window. “Sorry to disturb. I usually climb down for coffee with Finn in the mornings.”

“Uh, he’s gone for a month. I’m just subletting or housesitting or something,” Rey’s mouth was dry. The eggs might have been burning. The toast and her heart beat popped.

“Oh, ok,” he said. “Didn’t tell me he was leaving, but ok. Pretty typical, I guess. Your eggs,” he said, motioning to the stove.

“Eggs?” Rey repeated, stupidly. She thought of her biological clock and wondered what he was thinking.

He gestured toward the stove.

“Shit,” she said and pulled the eggs off the burner. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, smiling a devastating grin at her. She just stood holding her eggs aloft.

“Maybe some water in that pan?” he suggested.

“Right,” she said.

She had invited him to climb through her window and have coffee and new eggs. He obliged and watched her bustle around. He was freshly showered. Rey could smell the clean scent of soap on him.

After a stunning fifteen minutes of small talk, Ben climbed back through the window. Rey watched his sexy butt disappear onto the fire escape. She wondered if he knew she was staring at him. He turned and smiled again. She would bet all her eggs that he did indeed know exactly what she had been looking at.

Rey ran into sexy neighbor again that evening. She was heading to an event and taking the actual stairs down to meet her friend, Gwen. Dressed in a red silk dress, her hair styled in a deep wave over her cheek, she considered herself ready to raise money for VH1’s Save the Music foundation. On the stairs, Rey almost ran into Ben. He stopped her from falling.

“Oh,” she said.

His eyes swept up and down. “Wow, wow, Miss Lady Rey,” he said. “You look amazing, beautiful. Where are you heading?”

She thanked him kindly and explained her upcoming event.

“You should definitely get some donations. I’d donate. Hell, I will donate. I’ll give you all my money,” he said, shaking his head. He patted his jeans and shirt pocket as if looking for his wallet.

“Let’s hope everyone else agrees,” she said, laughing at his hyperbole. “Lots of cheek and ass kissing tonight.”

He looked long and hard at her cherry red lipstick. “Aren’t you afraid you will smear that lipstick?”

“Oh, no,” she said. “It’s dry. It’s a lip stain. It won’t come off for anything.” She touched her lips to her hand and showed him.

“Really? The things they come up with these days,” he said, his eyes darkening.

They stood for a moment on the steps. Rey blushed. She looked at her shoes.

“May I try it out?” Ben said softly.

Rey lifted her head and looked into his face. Ben was completely serious.

“Pardon?”

“Try it out,” Ben repeated, leaning in. He caught her mouth gently. His lips were so full and soft. Rey made a sweet sound as he stood closer and deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth, just a little to taste her. She tasted him back.

Ben broke the kiss and smiled at her. He touched her lip with his thumb. “Ok, it’s Ben approved,” he said. “Have a good time.”

She would have if her panties hadn’t been so wet all evening and her body throbbing away. She wanted to knock on Ben’s door after she got home but didn’t quite have the guts to do it.

Rey lay in bed, frustrated as hell, thinking about the man in the apartment above her. She could hear him walking around, perhaps getting ready for bed. She rolled over in frustration and finally fell into a dream about his soft lips and dark eyes. She woke with the word “Daddy” on her lips.

How Freudian.

The next morning, Ben climbed down the fire escape like he owned the place. He poured himself a cup of coffee and plopped down backwards on a chair, long legs sticking out on either side.

Rey watched him with interest. “Well, hello to you.”

“Hey there, hi.” He took a sip of coffee. “How was it?”

Rey dropped the book she was reading on the table. “Oh, fine. Boring. My friend met an ex-boyfriend and disappeared on me. I was left to stand in a corner and fend off men. Some asshole asked if I would blow him in the bathroom. Gwen told me she wouldn’t leave me since I was dressed like…” Rey waved her hand, “in her words, ‘the whore of Babylon.’”

“What an asshole,” Ben said. “You did not look like a whore of any kind.” He smiled a little at Rey. “Like a sweet apple, maybe.”

“Oh,” Rey said. It was the softest sound. He was flirting with her so boldly. She smiled at him and he reached over one long arm and took her hand.

“Have dinner with me tonight, Rey. Would you?” Ben asked. “At eight. Pick you up here?”

She agreed maybe too rapidly, wondering if he would kiss her again. He squeezed her hand and let it go. He took a sip of coffee and idly turned Rey’s book around with one long finger.

“What is this?” he asked.

“It’s a book.” He looked at her like she was nuts. “I mean, Gwen is turning it into a stage show. I am helping her,” she said, quickly.

“Hmmm,” he said. “What is _50 Shades of Grey_?

“Nothing that interesting. Well, it is sort of about kinky sex, kind of. Well, a lot really.” Rey took a breath and rushed on, trying to sound brisk and business-like. “I am writing music for an adaptation of this trilogy. Gwen is staging it as an amateur production and wants some sexy music—like an original theme or something. Like in the movies, each character gets a theme.”

Ben nodded. “Oh, yeah, like the ‘Imperial March’ in _Star Wars_. You write that kind of music?”

Rey smiled at him. “Not _Star Wars_ , no. Just some incidental music for productions. For fun, usually. I don’t get paid much for doing it.” She was totally jabbering yet again.

“That’s great. I’m pretty impressed.” Ben flipped the book and read the back. “Kinky, like S and M or bondage? Interesting.”

“I guess,” Rey said, rolling her eyes. She made a half-hearted grab for her book, but Ben ignored her hand. “It’s hard for me to read. The description of the main characters makes me think of the _Harry Potter_ books.”

Ben laughed and opened the front of the book. “How’s that?”

“In my mind, the main guy, Christian Grey, looks like Ron Weasley. I don’t know why. I’m sure Ron’s wife loves him and finds him sexy. But for me, it’s a no, just no.”

Ben stopped thumbing through the book. “Rey, that is crazy.”

“I know. I’m having so much trouble.”

He stopped and read a portion to himself.

“Ben, uh…” Rey started.

“Well, then,” he said. He snapped the book shut. “Can you sub out someone else for old Ron Weasley?

“Sub?” Rey said, her mouth hanging open.

He looked at her strangely, a small smile playing on his lips. “Substitute someone else for the main character. Someone who fits your idea of a… what’s it called? A dom.”

“Uh, I don’t want a dom,” Rey said. “I mean, I don’t really subscribe to that kind of thing.”

Ben said patiently, “Well, maybe a Daddy? Have you heard of that before? Like someone who is an Alpha male. Someone who could sweep you off your feet, love and protect you, and fight off all the other men. Maybe like your friend was supposed to do last night.”

Rey stared at Ben. He gazed back at her. An unbidden picture of him sweeping her up and carrying her to the bedroom floated into her mind.

“Sure,” Rey said, nodding. She had no idea what she was agreeing to.

“Maybe it would help. I don’t know. I’m not a songwriter.” He picked up the book. “Hmm, maybe I’ll read it, too. Get some ideas for our date.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

Ben laughed out loud at her expression. “Yeah, doesn’t that sound like a good idea, Rey?”

She stood up, completely indignant. “Give me the damn book, Ben.” She held out her hand.

He chortled with glee at having pissed her off. He stood up and handed her the book. “Ok, you read it. Then you can whisper your deepest, darkest fantasies in my ear. I am all ears, after all.” He tucked a wavy lock behind one big ear.

Rey burst out laughing. She couldn’t even be mad at him for his innuendos. Those ears were adorable—and large.

Grinning, he climbed through the window again, showing her his sexy ass. She had a strong desire to swat him on it a couple of times.

And here they were, after dinner, standing in his bathroom. Ben had a hairbrush in his hand and a dark look in his eyes. No shirt. Hers was off, too. She was in a black bra and panties. He was brushing her hair slowly.

He held up the brush for a moment, frozen in space. Rey watched him in the mirror. He was studying the thing, turning it this way and that.

“Hmmm,” he said and gave her a kind of “why not?” look. He hefted the brush and tested it out on his hand. “Nice sound,” he said. “Good weight. Could work.”

Rey’s expression became incredulous. “What is up with you?”

“I’ve been thinking about that book you’ve got. Did you find us some tips?”

She almost laughed at his eager expression. “No. I am not looking for a dom. I am not into that kind of thing, thank you.” She sounded so damn prim in her own ears. She cringed a little. She wasn’t a prude.

He nodded. “Ok, so just the regular sex, then. I’m into it.”

Rey stared at him. “You are into the other? You’ve done it before?”

“Uh, no, no. Not at all.”

“But because I’m reading this book, you are convinced that I am?” Rey was becoming a bit annoyed.

“Perhaps. Or perhaps I’m just making conversation,” he said, quickly.

“You’re just making assumptions,” Rey said. 

He pressed his lips together and slowly placed the brush back on the counter. “Ooookay,” he said. “No brush tonight. Maybe later. Maybe I just kiss you for now?”

Rey gave him a hard look. “Now that’s a good idea.”

She turned in his arms. He bent and kissed her very cautiously, sticking his plush lips out in a ridiculous pucker. He made little smacking noises.

Then he leaned in and put his nose on hers. “Are we ok, Miss Lady Rey? Do you still like me?”

“Yes,” she said, reluctantly smiling, “And no.”

He picked her up and plopped her bottom on the edge of the sink. “Which part is yes and which is no,” he asked. He nuzzled her neck

“Both,” she said, wrapping her arms around him and opening herself to his soft neck kisses.

He lifted his head suddenly. “I’m sorry to be an asshole,” he said. He was serious. “Really. I was having some fun. I got carried away. I guess we don’t know each other that well—even though…”

She waited, watching Ben trying to formulate the words.

“Even though, for some reason, I think we do. Somehow, I know you,” he said. “I feel a connection. I suppose that’s stupid.” He raked his big hand through his thick hair. “Do you want to stop tonight?”

Rey pondered that idea. Her brain said she should wait and learn more about this giant stranger. However. Her body was humming and throbbing.

The hesitation was enough for Ben to step closer. “Yes?” He put two big warm hands on her outer thighs. He slid them up so his thumbs were resting on the inside of her thighs, near all the humming and throbbing.

“Just a little vanilla,” he said in a soft whisper. He nudged Rey’s legs.

“But you’re not…” she breathed as he moved his hands up further. His large thumbs rested at the apex of her thighs. “A dom? Or into that?”

“I don’t know,” he said, gazing at her. “I’ve never done this kind of thing before. I thought you might like it. So…I aim to please.”

His mouth took hers. His kiss was deep. He invaded her mouth gently and she sucked his tongue. He bit hers lightly when she pushed her way into his mouth. Rey was on fire. She opened her legs to him, and he ran his thumbs over the wet place in her panties.

Rey moaned aloud and scooted closer to the edge. Ben’s right thumb lightly circled her panties. Rey wanted more and scooted closer again. “Harder,” she said in his ear.

“No,” he said. “I like teasing you.” He didn’t change his light touch.

Rey growled and tried to move closer. She grabbed his hand, but he held firm. “Uh, uh,” he said in her ear. “Not yet.” He put an arm around her waist to hold her on the sink.

Rey tried to wiggle but Ben took his thumb away entirely. She snatched his hand back and ground his fingers into the space between her legs. She cried out as she reached her peak. Ben held her tight. Her head rested on his shoulder.

“Oh, my, my, my,” he said. “A self-starter. I love it.”

Rey had never experienced such a strong orgasm in all her life with her panties still on. It took her a few minutes to come back down from the sensations. When she did, she lifted her head and looked at Ben. He was watching her. She suddenly realized what was going on. 

“You like games,” she noted. “That’s what it is. You enjoy games.”

He smiled. “Yes. Makes sex fun. Don’t you think?”

Rey had never met anyone like this man before. “Sex is fun?” she asked.

“Well, I like to think so. I hope you will like it, too. I like to play,” he said.

She pondered that idea for a moment. “Oh,” she said, thinking of her own limited experience with partners. Few of the encounters she’d had could be called outright fun. She searched that idea in her memory. When was it fun? When did she and a lover play? Not that often.

Ben watched her. “Who the fuck have you been dating?”

Rey shrugged. “No one important. At least not right now.”

“How are you liking me so far?” Ben asked with a wicked grin. “Wanna play some more?”

Rey jumped off the counter. She was kind of geeked to see what he might think of next. Maybe she had some ideas, too, though her innate reserve wouldn’t allow for too much too soon. She didn’t think she could tell this beautiful, sexy man what she wanted outright. It would be too much.

Then again, why not? Why not just jump in and try? What did she have to lose? And she wanted more than what she’d had in the past.

Rey went up on tiptoe to press her mouth against his. “Ok,” she said softly into his shoulder. She was too shy to look at him. She fumbled around behind him and found the brush handle. She slipped it into his hand.

“We could try it,” she whispered. “But don’t hurt me. I wouldn’t like that.”

Ben slapped the back of the brush lightly on Rey’s thigh. It didn’t hurt. She kept her face buried in his shoulder. “Look at me, Rey, please.” Rey looked up into Ben’s eyes. He said, “I have never ever done anything like this. But I swear I won’t hurt you. We would just play a little. Just say the word ‘red’ if you want me to stop.”

She nodded. Ben scooped her up just as she had imagined and carried her into his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with his body. He kissed her slowly and deeply.

“What turns you on, Miss Lady Rey?” he whispered. “Tell me your darkest desires. I will do them for you.”

“I can’t tell you that,” she whispered back.

“Why not?” he asked softly. “It’s just me. I swear I won’t tell anyone. Whatever you say is my command.”

She whispered, “Do what you like.”

He nibbled her ear. “I will. I will do what you like, too.”

“First you,” she breathed, feeling hot and cold at the same time. “Tell me.”

“I would try my hairbrush on your sweet ass. Just for a few strokes, my love. Just two or three. Try it.” His fingers were stroking their way downward on her tummy.

“Ok,” she panted, opening her legs and waiting for him to find her.

Instead, he pulled her up and over his lap. She squirmed at being in such an odd position. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, just different. He slowly, almost gently brought the brush down on her panty-clad bottom. It didn’t hurt her. It was a different sensation; a small tingle went through her.

Then Ben really swatted her, hard, twice in rapid succession. It stung like fuck. She yelped and elbowed him in the side. Ben grunted and let her go. She grabbed the brush and threw it at his head. He ducked.

“Whoa,” he said. “So, it’s a no, then. What happened to the safe word?”

Rey leapt on Ben and knocked him backwards. She was strong and well-muscled. “Holy shit,” he said. “Maybe you want to spank me?”

“No,” she said. “I want you to fuck me.” She grabbed his hands and put them on her ass. “Use these,” she said. “Put them on me. Not that fucking brush.”

“Ok,” he said. He flipped her back over his lap and swatted her repeatedly. It didn’t really hurt her, but it was a shocker.

“No,” Rey shouted, elbowing him again. “You damn maniac. Don’t spank me.”

“Ouch. What’s the safe word?” he asked, holding his hand above her behind.

“Fucking hell, what is it again?”

He smacked her again. “Ron Weasley,” he said, laughing and letting her slide off his lap.

She flew at him again, teeth bared. He caught her easily and rolled her on her back, pinning her arms above her head.

Rey wasn’t exactly angry, though. She growled at him, thinking she should be. She should claw his fucking eyes out of his fucking head. She was … what?

Horny as fuck. That’s what. He was playing and she wasn’t. She just didn’t know how to. So she did the next best thing. 

When Ben let her arms loose, Rey tore at his pants, feeling for the button and popping it loose. He stripped them off quickly, freeing his large dick. 

Rey took Ben into her mouth with a ferocity she didn’t know she had inside. He lay back and groaned. “Sweet girl, yes,” he said.

She sucked him like she was starving. Something about him made her forget she was nervous and shy. She had made him finger her to orgasm after he teased her wildly. Now she was going to pay him back. Except that he was so much bigger than she … and he flipped her like she weighed nothing when he’d had enough.

“I need to taste you,” he said, crawling down her body and ripping her panties off faster than she’d ever experienced before. She wasn’t sure they were intact.

Rey took a big breath at feeling air on her swollen, wet parts. Then she had no more time to think. Ben buried his face between her legs and swiped her with his tongue. He opened her wide and sucked her into his mouth, tongue dancing across her clit. She felt it deep inside. He pushed two long fingers into her while he sucked and licked. Without warning, without having to think like the other times with other guys, she crested and bucked against this incredible man’s sweet mouth. His tongue didn’t stop until Rey mewled and pushed at his head. She was far too sensitive. He pulled his mouth away and she felt the loss of his warmth.

Ben crawled up to her. “My Lady Rey,” he said, gently. “Are you still with me?”

Rey didn’t want to open her eyes, but she did. Ben gazed at her. “My beautiful lady, my sweet apple.”

She melted at his whisper. “Ben,” she said. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

“No, no,” he said, touching her face gently. “Don’t leave. Stay here.”

She opened her eyes. “I’m not leaving, Ben,” she said.

“Ok,” he said, smiling at her, “I was afraid I’d lost you to the universe, there.”

She laughed. “Maybe for a moment.”

He laughed with her. “Ok. Glad you are back.”

Rey reached over and pulled Ben in for a kiss. “That was great, but how about you?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he said. He grabbed a condom and Rey helped him roll it over his hardening dick.

Rey said, “That’s never going to fit in me.”

“Get on top,” Ben said, falling on his back. “You be in charge of it.”

Rey did just that. She straddled Ben’s body and slowly pushed him inside her. He pulled her hips down as she sunk onto him. He bit his lips and groaned.

Finally, she was filled completely with his thickness. Ben helped her move up and down on him slowly at first. He slipped a thumb between her legs to make tiny circles, though Rey’s position allowed her to set the pressure. Ben’s soft hair spread out on the pillow as Rey fucked him. She pushed her hands into the thick waves. Her orgasm ripped through her body and she pulled his hair with her fists while thrusting him into her throbbing cunt.

With a low growl, Ben tossed Rey on her back and pumped himself into her, as her legs wrapped around his ass. He pounded her hard as his own release ripped through him. His open mouth was at her temple and he kissed and licked her in his aftershocks.

Eventually, Ben padded off to the bathroom to remove the condom and toss it away. He returned to cuddle Rey. She snuggled in and listened to him breathe.

“Ben,” she said.

“Hmmm?” he asked, completely satisfied.

“It’s never been like that before,” she said. “Not with anyone.”

He cocked his head to look at her. “For me either.” He shook his head. “You don’t know me at all, I suppose, but if you ask my friends, they will tell you I’m not this way with women.”

Rey said, “What do you mean?”

He sat up and leaned against the pillows. “Well, I’ve been shy with women most of my life. I didn’t flirt much or date a whole lot. I didn’t know how to talk to girls.” He paused to gather his thoughts. “I was in a shitty relationship a while back. I felt so inhibited, like everything that I did was fucking wrong. She didn’t really like me for who I was and wanted me to be different. So I was. I felt like I lost myself.”

Rey nodded but didn’t interrupt.

He shrugged. “I got out. And when I did, I promised myself I would try new things, explore my own interests and desires. Not just sex, but desires to be and do what I like, to take what I want, to ask for what I need.”

“I understand, Ben. It’s hard to be in a situation with someone who wants you to change, who doesn’t believe in you.”

He looked at her sheepishly. “Maybe I came on too strong with you. If I did, I am sorry. I went with my instincts. I love to play, as I said. I also go for what I want and believe in myself. It took me a long time to gain my confidence. I feel like I’ve wasted so much time trying to be someone I am not. This is who I am. Like it or not.”

Rey sat up and kissed him gently. “I actually do like it. I’m glad you came to my window. I like being swept off my feet. I tend to get inside my head and become too serious and focused.”

“I can help with that, because I am a big old goofball most of the time,” Ben said. Then he pushed his nose against hers and attempted to reach her lips by pushing his lips out. She stuck hers out for another smooch. She laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind one of those big ears. His grin was saucy and full of fun. Rey was thoroughly enchanted when he made low growling noises and burrowed his head into her neck. She might have even giggled at his antics.

Then he lifted his head, shook out his hair, and met her lips properly. He kissed her thoroughly and pushed his big hand into her hair, stroking it gently. She touched his face tenderly. He met her eyes. “And, sometimes, my Lady Rey, I am deadly serious.” 

With that, his whole demeanor changed. He watched her with unblinking eyes and a firm mouth. His chin raised a notch and he looked aristocratic, his hair falling in thick waves around his head. He was unblinking and intense, with emotion roiling beneath the surface, contained and leashed. He was strong and confident. Rey caught her breath at his noble, dignified beauty. He looked older, like he had seen worlds on fire.

“Who are you?” she asked, mesmerized by his eyes.

“I’m yours,” he said. “Your man, your lover, your…”

“Daddy,” she breathed.


End file.
